


At All Costs

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Protective Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Protectiveness, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, i didnt mean to write this but its here now so take it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: Keith shrugged dismissively. "Mom left when I was five, dad died when I was around nine or ten. I've never met my mother, but she's the one who gave me my knife. Well, she gave it to dad and dad gave it to me. Or something. I should have said that before when you asked, but I thought it would have made things worse."





	At All Costs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Den Mothers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494650) by Paladin-Pile. 



> Inspired by a Tumblr post, which I linked as the inspiration post.

"Oh, and I think I joined Voltron when I was around eighteen? I might have been closer to seventeen then, but I know I'm at least eighteen now, so I'll just go with that," Keith said, shrugging. Like he hadn't just dropped a damn bombshell on them.

"I... I'm sorry, could you repeat your age, please? I believe I may have misheard you."

"I'm eighteen," Keith repeated, frowning.

Kolivan and Antok exchanged a glance. "You mean to say you are a mere kit? Dear gods, we let you go through the Trials," Antok whispered. "Where are your parents, young one?"

Keith shrugged dismissively. "Mom left when I was five, dad died when I was around nine or ten. I've never met my mother, but she's the one who gave me my knife. Well, she gave it to dad and dad gave it to me. Or something. I should have said that before when you asked, but I thought it would have made things worse."

Antok gaped at him. Thace had sat down, eyes wide, while Ulaz was crouched next to Keith, poking at him gently.

"Ulaz, what...what are you doing?"

"You obviously have not been brought up properly, especially if your mother was so careless as to abandon you."

He swept Keith up into his arms before he could protest, and he sighed, apparently realizing there was no real way to escape his new fate.

"Dear _gods_ , we let him go through the Trials," Antok repeated, horrified.

Snuggled down in between a still mumbling Antok and a purring Ulaz, the other adults curling around them, Keith slowly started to drift off. A final thought inched sluggishly through his mind just as he was pulled under into unconciousness. _I could get used to this._


End file.
